Kai's Childhood
by Mlp Ninjago
Summary: This is the story of Kai's childhood. And these are the answers to the death of his parents.( I know, lame summary) Disclaimer: I do not own the Image Picture and Ninjago. I just found the picture in random internet.
1. Chapter 1

Kai ran down the hallway for breakfast and his mother was nowhere to be found. he walked to his dad's workshop.

"Daddy? wheres mom?" Asked Kai, in his five year old voice.

"Mommy is going to the doctor," said his father.

"why?" asked Kai.

"I'm not so sure. Lets just hope shes alright," said dad.

"okay. when Will I make a sword like you?" Asked Kai.

"when youre older," said dad.

"but I am older!" protested Kai.

"Well, not that old, son," said dad as he chuckled." now, come on. get changed before your mother comes home."

Kai ran to the bathroom to get changed as his dad watched him run.


	2. Chapter 2

After some minutes, Kai went in the living room.

"Yes! Im so proud to have another one!" shouted Dad. Kai peeked behind the door

"should we tell Kai?" asked mother.

"We should keep it as a surprise," said dad,

"okay, you better get to work," said mother,

"I will," said dad as he went to the door where Kai is hiding. Kai gasped and hid under the wardrobe. his dad came in and continued his work.

Kai watched in amazement as his dad works on a sword. finally, the sword his done and he said,

"ahhh, perfect as the sun. I just cant wait till he or she is born," sais Dad, Kai gasped. hes gonna have a bro or sis!

"I better tuck that silly Kai to bed!" said dad as he went out, Kai dashed out as his mother called him to the kitchen. Kai pretended he read a book.

His dad came in.

"hello son, we have great news!" said Dad,

"what is it?" asked Kai, trying to be surprised.

"Youre going to have a brother or sister!" said dad.

"really?" asked Kai, trying to be very happy. Dad nodded." Yay! Im gonna have a bro or a sis!"

"hahah, now go to bed, you little rascal!" said dad as he catched a jumping Kai. he tucked him to bed. he kissed head.

"goodnight," said Dad.

"goodnigh!" said Kai


	3. Chapter 3

**Poll closed! thank you so much for voting, Guys! I really appreciate it! Check out my other books! Disclaimer: I do not ownthe picture or Ninjago. I found the picture in some random internet.**

* * *

Kai was now six, almost seven and His baby sis is coming that week. Kai hurried outside to meet his friend, Jim. Jim is always busy usually, but now he's not.

"Hey! hows you baby sister, Lana?" asked Kai.

"not good," said Jim.

"whys that?" asked Kai. Jim shook his head.

"she always gets my mom and dad because their too busy! Dad was too busy to spend time with me at Father's day becsuse of her!" growled Jim.

"aww, thats bad!" sais Kai.

"who knows maybe your newborn sister will take over your parents," said Jim. Kais happy face turned into a frown after hearing what Jim predicted.

"I better get home before-" Jim stopped." right, they didnt care about me. can you help me escape?"

"escape?" asked Kai.

"yeah, Ill give you my own ball," said Jim as he took out a red orb.

"really?" asked Kai excitedly. Jim nodded.

"Deal?" asked Jim.

"Deal" said Kai as they fist pumped


	4. Attention!

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all for voting! Now the poll is closed! The winner today is 'Kai's Childhood'! The second is 'A Sister'! Third is Truth or Dares in Ninjago! Fourth is CSI:NY Love of Det Flack. Today, I'm making a contest. Each of you (authors) have to give me ideas at Private Messaging!  Do not use Comments. Comments are only for compliments and questions. Thanks for understanding!  
**

**-Amy (Mlp Ninjago) **


	5. Chapter 4

At night, Kai snuck out to help Jim escape. He found Jim waiting.

"You coming?" asked Jim. Kai stopped and shook his head.

"no, I...I can't. My sis or bro is coming in this week," answered Kai.

"Alright, I'm heading to the forest. Don't tell anyone about this. Pinky promise?" asked Jim as he put up a finger.

"pinky promise," said Kai as their fingers touched."Where's that ball thingy?"

"This?" asked Jim as he pulled out the red orb." You can have it."

"Thanks! I hope you use the supply I packed," said Kai as he took the orb andgave him a backpack.

"I will. If my parents know, tell them I love them, but they didn't return it," said Jim. He walked to the mountains and waved goodbye. Kai waved back until he couldn't see him anymore. Kai smiled and went back to hid the orb under his pillow. Kai suddenly slept while snoring,

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is the answer for Guest! Kai is not coming with Jim. However...**

**Cole: can you just get over it?**

**Me: Hey! You 're not supposed to be here until the next chapter!**

**Cole: Sorry, but anyway, if you guys don't have an account and have questions in comments, we'll answer it here.**

**Gamardon: ?...**

**Me:(gasp)Garmy! You're not in this book!**


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Kai came in the living room but stopped when he saw Jim's parents.

"Jim has gone missing this morning!" said Mr Fowler, Jim's father.

"Why?" asked Kai's mom, Mrs Flame.

"we do not know. I don't understand! We cared for him!" sais Mrs Fowler.

_Should I tell them about Jim or not? I could break my friendship with Jim! But what if he's not safe?_thought Kai. After the Fowlers left, Kai kept thinking about Jim. Finally, He made a decision. He asked Fowlers to come back.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Kai? You said it's an emergency," said Mr Fowler.

"I know where Jim is," sais Kai. They gasped.

"What happened? Where is he?" asked Mrs Fowler.

"When your newborn daughter is born, Jim felt replaced because you took care of Lana so much!" sais Kai. they gasped.

"He decided to run away to the mountains because he thought you were never there for him." continued Kai." I help him because he would exchanged me with this."

Kai took out the red orb from behind him.

"Now, I know that the thing I was doing was wrong," sais Kai," I'm sorry."

Mr Flame patted Kai's back.

"It's fine son. I'm glad you told us the truth. Now, we are going to find Jim." said Mr Flame. Kai managed a weak smile.

""Anyone looking for a boy with black hair, green eyes, and orange clothes?" asked a muffled voice behind the door. Mr Flame opened the door and found a boy about Kai's age with black hair and black clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

"Who are you, my boy?" asked Mr Flame.

"Sorry to interuppt your meeting, and I'm Cole Brookstone,"answered the boy.

"Oh, did you say you saw a boy running around in the forest?" asked Mr Flame.

"I didn't exactly say that, but yes, I did. I convinced him to go home and he did. I noticed that his parents weren't there so I deceied to tell the neighbor," said Cole.

"oh, why thank you," said Mr Flame.

"No problem. One more thing,do you have cakes?" asked Cole. Mr Flame chuckled.

"I'm sorry, no," saidMr Flame.

"Snap! It's alright though. thanks!" sais Cole as he hurried away.

"Thank you too!" shouted Mr Flame. Then, he closed the door to tell everyone the news.

* * *

******Me: Yay! done! sorry for the rush, but at least it's done! **

Cole: finally I'm in! Are Kai and I best friends?

me:you can say that again

Cole: Are Kai and I are best friends?

Me: don't say it again!

Cole: Do Kai and I...

Me: Stop!

Cole: ...like cakes?

Kai: while Amy is frustated, Please review! Favorite, follow and review please! For those who doesn't have an account,Bookmark and review!

Me: keep those reviews comin'

everyone: Bye!


	8. letter

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading! I am going to a vacation! Sunday to Friday. And it will be my granny's birthday!  
**

**I'll try to update the stories during the vacation. Thanks! Don't forget to comment!**

**Mlp Ninjago~Amy**


	9. Chapter 7

Kai and Jim sat down on the floor.

"What the h*ck?!" shouted Jim.

"Language," reminded Kai.

"I dont care! youve been settiing me up! I know you broke the pinky promise!" said Jim as he crossed his arms.

"I was just..."

"you better have a good reason," warned Jim.

"I was just trying to help you. I want you safe," said Kai.

"oh yeah? youre such a scardy cat!" said Jim. Kai's anger was too strong.

"Listen here! I was trying to protect you because youre the only friend Ive got! If I never get you home safely, the blame is on me! And I will never forgive myself for that! I wasnt thinking straight to let you go because I really liked your red orb! Maybe I shouldnt deserve this!" shouted Kai, Jim shrunk back. Kai threw him the orb and left.

Kai stopped.

"And By the way, if I were you, I shoudnt have go to the forest," said Kai as he walked home.

* * *

Hey guys! While vacation, I made a story! Thank you so much for the lovely and heart-warming comments!

Kai: Geez, Jim deserved it. We are never gonna be friends again. Maybe when we grow up.

Me: spoiler!

Kai: okay, okay. calm down will ya?(eats cake)

Cole:(shrieks) MY CAKE!

Kai: oh crap. (runs away)

Cole:(laughs.) Please review, follow, and favorite!


	10. Chapter 8

Kai walked down the hallway. He felt bad for shouting at Jim, but he deserved it. Kai nearly jumped when a man was at his kitchen drinking.

"Who are you?! Get out before I call the police!" Shouted Kai. The man chuckled.

"Calm down Kai. I was sent here by your father," said the man.

"what?" asked Kai.

"Well, you see, Your mother is having your baby sister today. your Father needs to go too," said the man.

"oh, who are you?" asked Kai. the man laughed.

"where are my manners? I am Lou Brookstone," said the man. (awesome, huh?) Kai gasped.

"No way! You're the Royal Blacksmith!" said Kai. Lou laughed." Sorry for shouting at you, Mr Brookstone."

"Its fine. You can call me Lou." said Lou. Kai nodded. Then, a crash outside the house was heard

"Ow! Darn it!" said someone outside.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anyway, I have a letter for Lya200

Dear Lya200,

Thank you for informing me that the episodes are epic and out. But to be honest, I don't watch Ninjago and I read wiki. You all will be saying'what?!' or 'Seriously?' or 'Are you kidding me?!' or 'wow'.

But I love Ninjago and I am going to make Cole's Childhood story, Jay's childhood, and Zane's Elder Childhood ;)

Thanks for reviewing!

Cole: you hear that? She's gonna make our childhoods!

everyone:(nods)

Me: Okay, Cole. Since you're patient, I am going to give you cake!

Cole: yes!(eats four big cakes)

Everyone: please follow, favorite, and review! Bye!


	11. A list

**Hey guys! Here's the list of updates and coming soonbooks!**

**Updates:**

**1: Kai's Childhood**

**2: A Sister**

**3: Truth or Dares in Ninjago!**

**4: CSI:NY Love of Det. Flack**

**Coming soon:**

**1: High School Ninjago!**

**2: Finding love (One Direction)**

**3: CSI:NY Where's Scarlett?**

**4: Sick Love (Ninjago)**

5: Cole's Childhood

6: Jay's Childhood

7: Zane's Elderly Childhood

8: Christmas Must Be Something More (Ninjago)

**Stories I wrote that was sent to someone else:**

**Equestrian Ninjas**

**Heartbroken**

**You can find it in Catlady Is Not Evil.**

**Recommended Authors:**

**SmileRin Foreverdreamer12 Kate89 Catlady is not evil Dreampool Luna Julien LloydLoverFan333 Mlplover333 LadyMarrisaGamardon Sportsgallol Bluecatcinema **


	12. A heartwarming letter for my readers!

**Dear Readers, **

** I have a new poll! The question is Which story should I publish first? You can pick three choices. If you haven't notice, I uploaded two chapters before this. **

**Thanks for reviewing! When I saw a story has over a hundred comments, I was jealous. Then, you readers showed up and commented in my reviews! Thirty four reviews? I am so honored!**

**Lya200, I really appreciate that you came to fanfiction internet. You're very sweet!**

**InsansityQueen, I really loved your lovely comments. Very devastating how Kai agreed to help Jim escape. :p**

**FrostPhantom12, You've been begging to give Cole cake. I will give him cake every chapter if I remember! ;)**

**ForeverDreamer12, I want to tell you that I didn't draw the image to be honest. I've lied when I was young and I am not gonna lie again. I consider you as the most popular fanfic writer ever!**

**DragonNinja, I really laughed and cried at your sugar rush comment! I am really a shocker that I don't watch Ninjago. I only watched about two episodes and they're hilarious! **

**Catlady is not evil, I am glad you like the end of the chapter. I just called Gamardon Garmy. Hahaha. Gamardon is supposed to be in another story. x]**

**Thank you for your lovely, heart-warming, gentle, kind, happy, joyful comments! (I think I've said too much.)**

**Well, I don't really mind that comments like angry or protesting comments are in my book. I easily forgave them. Heartbroken or mean, I don't really care. What I care is loving them. Thanks!**

**Yo**


	13. Chapter 9

"Ow! Darn it!" shouted someone outside. Kai and Lou went outside to see the Cole Brookstone. Cole was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Lou. Cole nodded.

"This Triple Tiger Sashay is hard!" whined Cole.

"The Triple Tiger Sashay?" asked Kai.

"Oh, hey. I'm Cole Brookstone. You must be Kai Igenious Flame," said Cole. Kai nodded.

"Yea," said Kai. Cole was a year or two years older than Kai. Cole was eight and Kai was six.

"Wait till you see Crystal." said Cole. Kai raised an eyebrow

"Cole! I made you cake!" said a sweet voice. A girl came to Cole and handed him a cake. Lou excused himself and,left.

"Gee, thanks Crystal!" said Cole. Crystal nearly blushed as she saw Kai.

"Hi," said Crystal meekly.

"Yea, hey. I'm Kai. You must be Crystal Colette Brookstone," said Kai. After hearing Kai saying her name right, she blushed even more red than Kai's clothes. Cole smirked.

"Looks like someone have a very special-Ow!" shouted Cole as Crystal slapped him. "okay, okay. Chillax will ya?"

"Hey, I've got some games! Lets go!" said Kai as they went inside the house.

* * *

Me:...

Cole:...

Me:...

Cole:...

Me:(blinks)

Cole: I win!

Me:(groans)

Cole: Remember the bet?(smirks)

Me:(groans) Fine, you win.(gives cake)

Cole: yes!(eats cake)

Kai: please review,favorite, and follow!

Crystal: Don't forget to vote on Amy's poll!


	14. Chapter 10

Crystal giggled as Cole, Kai and Crystal ran around in Kai's bedroom to catch each other. They ran to the kitchenand Kai accidentally knocked out tea. This wasn't just any tea, it was a...

"Kai, Crystal! Hide behind an object!" shouted Cole as Kai and Cole hid behind a table as the smoke came out. Crystal stood there horrfied as she was infected. When it stopped, they came out.

"You okay?" asked Kai. Crystal nodded. Cole picked up the bottle and read it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh," said Cole.

"What?" asked Crystal.

"Even though it didn't change you, it will make you stay in your age forever!" exclaimed Cole, They gaspex.

"Any cure?" asked Kai. Cole looked at the instructions.

"yea, it says you must find a Flower called Glowing Age in a forest. It is a yellow glowing flower with purple dots on it," explained Cole.

"When will we leave?" asked Crystal. Cole rubbed his chin.

"The forest isn't that far...We should go...Now," said Cole.

* * *

What has the kids got into themselves?!

Cole:Don't blame us. We're just kids back then!

Me: Fine...

Crystal: Spoiler please? (puppy eyes)

Me:(frantically and dramatically) No! Not...those...eyes! (sighs)

Me: Fine...

Crystal: yay!

Me: Only a bit. Nya the newborn baby will be born in the night.

Kai: that's it!?

Me:(nods) Please follow, favorite, and review!

Cole: don't forget to vote!

Everyone: See you on the next chapter! Bye!


	15. sorry

**So sorry for the long update! I was busy with things. **

**1. I was cleaning the house.**

**2. My aunt, granny, and grammy are coming.**

**3. it was my bro's bday**

**4. my parents are leaving for a month**

**5. I need to finish one book and I am very very busy!**

**I'll try updating! See you next month. :'(**


	16. Chapter 11

"Kai, what time is it?" asked Cole. Kai looked at the sky.

"Four! Now hurry up!" said Kai. Cole nodded. Cole took a flowef.

"Here it is! Lets go!" said Cole as they went back. Cole looked at the ingredients and gave it to Crystal. Crystal drank the flower with water but nothing happened!

"What happened? Once the person drinks it, he will transform in a spark!" said Kai. Cole frownex.

"huh. Its says we have to wait for three years," said Cole.

"what are we gonna say to father?!" asked Crystal.

"the truth. I guess we all are grounded," sakd Cole. They nodded.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update and short story. Thanks for the comments. Please Vote, review, favorite, and follow! =]**


	17. Note

Note: Hi Lya200! Your question is very good. I, myself, didn't know the answer but I made up my mind.

Yep, because of Kai's imagination, Cole frowned because he thought his sister will die. The real truth is Crystal will transform in a white glow two years later if she drinks it.

Maybe I should add this...

Crystal took the bottle out of Kai's hands and read it.

"No dumbo! I won't die!" shouted Crystal. Cole sighed in relief and glared at Kai.

"What? At least the spark didn't burn her," said Kai sheepishly. They rolled their eyes.


End file.
